


Space Tequila

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “You have to lick it.” “What!?” “No, really, just lick it. Trust me.” + any pair





	Space Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Alcohol, Drinking Games

“You have to lick it.”

“What!?” Hux exclaimed. He wasn’t sure his eyebrows would be able to climb much higher. 

“No, really, just lick it. Trust me.”

Hux shook his head as he lifted his hand and swiped a stripe across the back of it with his tongue. Kylo reached forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward as he shook a container of small crystals over his hand. Hux frowned at them before Kylo waas pushing a small glass and a wedge of fruit into his hands. He looked between them, careful not to dislodge the loose crystals on his hand. 

“Now what?”

“Lick your hand-”

“Again?”

“Yes, again,” Kylo huffed. “Then drink, then fruit.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes, that’s it,” Kylo said, rolling his eyes. “C’mon Hux, drink!”

“You seem far too excited about this,” Hux said, exhaling hard before leaning down to lick his hand again. Kylo watched with bright eyes as Hux knocked back the shot, his mouth twisting in a grimace before he bit down and sucked on the sour fruit. He spat the rind into the glass and set it on the table. 

“That was foul,” he said. “What the hell is the point?”

“Round two!” Kylo crowed, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head. 

Hux’s eyes widened as he took in Kylo’s glistening chest, on display just for him as Kylo lay back on the couch. Kylo sucked his thumb into his mouth, laving it with his tongue before spreading a line of saliva between his pecs and shaking salt crystals liberally over the line. He leaned forward to hand Hux the next shot, then resumed his place against the cushions. 

“And the fruit?”

Kylo grinned as he let the fruit peek from between his lips. 

“Alright,” Hux said slowly, crawling over Kylo until he was in position over the line of salt. “I’m game.”


End file.
